A Ghost in Remnant
by ArchAngel117
Summary: "Just Fucking Great" A soldier from a different world appears in Remnant, and chaos follows.


**Hello there authors! I have replaced my original COD: Ghost crossover with RWBY with a new one. This is set in Season 2, Episode 1. YAY! The scene will be during Roman, Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder talk. So, let's start! Also, I decided to use the DEVGRU Assault Uniform. **

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**Sarah S. **

"Just fucking great."

Sarah cursed as she got on the famous AH-60 Blackhawk. She was fighting Federation soldiers with Logan's team, when suddenly, a bright light blinded her and everyone and she found herself lying near some creates and seeing a what seems to be wearing a bowler hat and two teens and a woman in a red dress. Then, one of the guards spotted her and she ran. She was relived to find her Lynx and PDW on her and found two frags, one smoke grenade, and 6 flash bangs in her pouches of her DEVGRU Assault uniform. She found a AH-60 Blackhwak outside of the warehouse, as shewas using it as a escape vehicle.

She flown and drove plenty of vehicles in her life, so she started the helicopter and lifted off the ground, and evading a storm of bullets form the unknown enemy. She saw the woman in the elegant red dress raise her hand and fire appeared in her palm. Sarah eyes widened as the woman fired a fireball at her, nearly hitting the tail rotor. Sarah immediately put her shock and awe away and started to pilot the black copter away from the warehouse. As she flew, she saw a very big building up ahead, so she went there first.

She also found a lot of ammo on board, so she shouldn't worry about ammo. But, she needs to know where she is. Sarah heard gunfire, and she turned to see two VTOLs chasing her. She saw faintly, mini-guns on the nose, and both heavy weapons warmed up to fire again. Sarah pulled back, sending the helicopter backwards, passing the VTOLs.

Sarah then tilted the AH-60 right to evade another round of bullets. One of the VTOLs turned to have it's troop bay facing at Sarah. The doors slide to reveal the same woman and also the same man form the warehouse. The man raised his cane, as Sarah already knew what it was and expected bullets to fly at her. But what she didn't expected was a large ball of angry flames flying at her from the cane.

Sarah banked left and right to dodge the first and a second shot of the weapon. The woman raised her hand to let loose a fireball or any other ability she has. Sarah then turned the helicopter to the VTOL containing the fire bitch and cane asshole guy and went ramming speed on it. The VTOL immediately panicked as the VTOL swerved left to dodge the AH-60. Sarah smirked as she lost the two VTOLs in the night as she flew towards the building.

* * *

**RWBY Dorm **

**Team RWBY **

It was peaceful and quiet as Blake read a book and Ruby and Weiss helped each other in their work and Yang read a magazine. Blake ears twitched as she heard distant gun fire and a unfamiliar noise of a unknown vehicle. "Guys, I hear distant gun fire. Northwest form here...and the noise of a unfamiliar vehicle." Ruby then said, "Maybe it's a-" Ruby never finished her sentence as a loud chopping noise filled the wind. The noise got louder and waked everyone up.

The teams looked outside to see a black shadow. The shadow was a vehicle landing on the courtyard, and a very strange vehicle. The lights turned on to reveal a night-black vehicle with propellers on top and on the tail. Ozpin and Glynda came out with the weapons at the ready as two AK droids followed them to see who was flying the vehicle. The doors on the vehicle side opened to reveal the pilot, who was wearing a military uniform.

The pilot wore a beret like Coco's and had a pistol strapped on her left thigh and a long, bulky, rifle hanging by her shoulders. The pilot reached for her rifle as she saw Ozpin, Glynda, and the two droids. Ozpin then spoke, "We won't hurt you. Only if you attack. We're here to ask you, who are you and why are you trespassing?" The pilot then spoke, "...My name is Lieutenant Commander Sarah." Then, two Bullheads appeared out of nowhere.

The doors slide open to reveal White Fang members and Roman Torchwick. But who was with Roman was a very familiar person to Ozpin and Glynda.

Cinder Fall.

The pilot pulled out her rifle and fired at the Bullheads, scraping the engine of the Bullhead carrying Roman and Cinder. The two AK droids turned their hands into guns and fired dust infused rounds into the other Bullhead. Cinder summoned 6 fire runes under the group. The pilot, Ozpin, and Glynda rolled out of the runes effects, but the two AK droids turned into smoldering, smoking, slags of metal. The pilot fired her rifle and caused the engine facing them to smoke and catch on fire.

Roman frowned as he raised his cane to fire, but Glynda raised up a glyph to shield her and the group from Roman's fire. The Bullhead pulled back, since the their second engine is smoking and on fire. The other Bullhead pulled back to avoid a ice storm conjured by Glynda. But one of the White Fang soldiers threw a grenade, and it landing on the pilot's feet. The pilot looked down and said,

"Ah fuc-"

The grenade exploding, sending the pilot, or soldier, into a wall, knocking the woman unconscious. The soldier's rifle flew into Team RWBY dorm, falling onto Ruby's bed, without any damage. The woman was soon being taken care of in the infirmary.

* * *

**Courtyard **

**Team RWBY and Team JNPR**

Ruby and her friends took a look at the soldier's vehicle. It was long, big, and night-black. It had a giant rotor on top and a smaller one on it's tail. "So, what is that?", Jaune asked as he leaned closer. "It's obviously a transport, but how does it fly?", Weiss said as she stepped inside, taking a look at a crate inside.

Weiss saw big, white, text saying 'Property of the US Military' and opened the crate, and she found tons of bullets and clips, and Ruby took a look at the bullets. Blake opened a storage compartment and found 5 assault rifles and 4 pistols and 1 44. Magnum. "I've never heard of the US?", Pyhrra asked, looking at the ammo crate.

"United States of America.", a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the same soldier. She had night-black eyes and has short brown hair, along with a very nasty scar on her right cheek. She then stepped inside and picked up one of the assault rifle, which has a ACOG scope and a grip. "Wait, you're that soldier from yesterday.", Ruby said as her eyes sparkle as she saw the sniper rifle on the soldier's hand. The soldier saw her gaze and then said, "You are not taking a look at this rifle."

Ruby pouted then asked again, only getting, again, a 'No'.


End file.
